A Strange Love (working title)
by Number I of the Tri-blade
Summary: (Based on the Summer Scramble DLC) Tharja has been feeling lonely so on a trip to the Outrealm she gives Robin an unexpected request. Lather her in oil. Robin feels embarrassed by the idea, too bad he never learned to say no to his wife. *Possible Series of Oneshots*
1. Sand, Surf, and Body Oil

"Come on, Robin. You promised." Tharja said with a dark smirk on her lips as she squeezed her husband's hand and led him down the beach towards a pair of wooden beach chairs that were out of the way and a fair distance from the rest of the Shepherds. Tharja was loving their time in this paradise of an Outrealm.

"I know I promised…but uhh…isn't this kind of…open?" Robin asked hesitantly, blushing the whole time. He had been shocked that day when his loving wife had made an 'intimate' request of him, and in the middle of a battle no less. They had been fighting when Tharja had come up behind him and asked him to lather her body in oil. Needless to say this request from her had made him feel thoroughly embarrassed, especially since they were out in the open.

"I picked this place so that we could have our privacy. And so what if it is in the open? We're married after all." Tharja said then let out a dark little giggle, "I certainly don't mind if anyone sees us." The battle had ended and the Shepherds were essentially done for the day. After the battle they had decided to spend the rest of the day on the beach to unwind and relax for once. Tharja laid out on one of the beach chairs on her stomach. Tharja stared at her husband and waited for him to sit beside her; Tharja had pulled both of the laid out chairs right up next to each other so that they could be as close to one another as possible.

Robin looked over his shoulder and in the distance he could see the rest of the Shepherds down on the far side of the beach. It appeared as if they had gone unnoticed and they were definitely too far out for anyone to see in detail what they were up to. Robin let out a small sigh, knowing he was defeated, and took his seat next to the dark haired beauty. He couldn't help but smile a little though at the thought that it seemed as if the only person who could defeat him was his darling wife. It made sense for that to be the case; she possessed a hold over him that no one else could ever come close to. Robin looked down at her and blushed; she was still wearing the swimsuit she had been given that day. Even though they were married, Robin was still always in awe whenever he saw her beautiful figure. Her porcelain skin and dark hair seemed to shimmer under the warm glow of the sun. Tharja noticed Robin staring at her which made her blush. "What are you waiting for? Quit stalling." She said under her breath, obviously becoming impatient.

"I'm not stalling. I'm merely….admiring you. I'm always amazed at how someone so powerful and intelligent can also be so beautiful." Robin complimented which made Tharja blush even more, all the while she grinned. Tharja was never shy about her feelings for her husband, but hearing him praise her made embarrassed easily. Perhaps it was because she could feel her heart flutter whenever he said anything sweet to her.

"Well, you can do much more than just look if you wish." Tharja said seductively as her eyes stared up at him. She smiled even more when she saw her husband still acting a little shy. Perhaps it was because they were outside under the sun at the moment. Up until that time, all of their most intimate moments had been in private. Tharja looking after him when he was sick, or just simply sitting together in their tent at night; him looking over countless books on combat at strategy while she simply leaned against his backside and snuggled in to him. It didn't surprise Tharja that he wanted to maintain a certain image of himself around the rest of the Shepherds. He was their strategist and Chrom's most valuable council. Tharja knew better than anyone the kind of strain and pressure that put on her husband, and was therefore a good reason for him to keep a strong and logical air about himself. But she didn't care.

To say that Tharja felt possessive when it came to Robin was an understatement. She wanted him to belong to her and her alone. She knew it was a selfish desire, but that was how she felt. What made her feel even more strongly in that regard was that it seemed to Tharja that the other Shepherds didn't acknowledge her as Robin's wife, even after all this time. That was part of why she wanted them to spend some alone time together out in the open, so that all of the shepherds could see them together as a couple.

Robin was always needed at Chrom's side to help strategize for the next battle or he would be pulled in to the group gatherings, leaving Tharja alone. And then there were the countless hours and sleepless nights Robin spent reading and studying battle tactics. For Tharja there were far too many nights when she found herself sleeping alone in their tent only to find Robin hunched over a table and using an old tome as his pillow. What all of that added up to was far too little, if any, time for the two of them and Tharja couldn't stand it. She was his wife. He belonged to her, and she to him. That was the way it was supposed to be. All of the other couples were able to spend plenty of time together, so why couldn't she and Robin?

Tharja eventually decided to let these thoughts go. She was in too good of a mood to let it spoiled by over thinking things. Her desire was finally satisfied as she felt Robin's hands slowly run slick oil over her bare skin. She let out a low moan of approval as she felt her muscles relax and her body tingle under his touch which was so gentle and filled with nothing but tenderness and affection. It made Tharja practically melt. "That feels sooo good." She whispered as she rested her head on her folded arms, looking up at him longingly.

Robin smiled and stared down at his wife as he slowly ran his hands and fingers over her bare back. He could feel the subtle and sensual contours and curves of her body. He was pleased to hear her vocal approval and lightly brushed his fingertips over her silky smooth skin. He wondered if she knew how much she meant to him. He had been giving everything he had and more to help the Shepherds and their cause, ever since Lucina revealed their future. It filled him with fear. Fear that the future he had imagined for his family would never come true. He wanted to live a long and happy life with Tharja and their children. These feelings in Robin's heart only grew larger once he had met Noire and Morgan, their daughters from the future. He hated image of the future they had shown him. He was gone and left Tharja and their daughters all alone. And then eventually she died as well. He didn't want that for his family, nor for anyone else.

He was the Shepherds' tactician. Their victory or defeat, their future, rested on his shoulders. He had to help them change the future so that his family could be safe and happy. But that was no excuse for what Tharja had called to his attention that day. He had been neglecting her, and that was unacceptable to him. She was his whole world, and everything he did was for her. But none of that mattered if he wasn't making her happy. Robin lightly massaged her back and said softly, "Tharja, I'm so sorry."

Tharja looked up at Robin and tilted her head a little to the idea as she asked, "Hm? For what?"

"For not paying you enough attention and not spending enough time with you. You're my wife. You should come first before anything and everything else." Robin answered sincerely.

"Oh that, hehe well if you want to make it up to me then kiss my hand like you did before." Tharja said with a dark grin as she rolled over on to her back and held her hand up to Robin. Robin nodded and took her hand in to his then leaned down and lightly touched his lips to the back of her hand. Tharja frowned, biting her lip she said in an agitated voice, "I said like how you did last time…"

"I know." Robin said with a small mischievous grin and as he started to kiss up her arm, moving closer slowly. Tharja blushed but watched quietly as her husband's lips moved up her arm and over her shoulders. Tharja began to feel more embarrassed as he kissed up the side of her neck and finally placed his hand on her cheek as their lips met. The married couple curled up to each other and enjoyed their closeness as they held one another. Eventually, and much to Tharja's disdain, Robin slowly pulled his lips away from hers and stared in to her violet eyes as he asked, "Forgive me now?"

The couple then laid out on the sand and enjoyed the serene setting laid out before them. The bright sun warmed their bodies as the cool refreshing waves washed over them while they laid in the soft sand, looking up at the clear blue sky. They remained silent for the most part, only occasionally saying a few things. Neither of them wanted to break the serenity of the moment, and they found little need for words between the two of them at that moment. Off in the distance they could see their comrades enjoying the down time as well. Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, and Cynthia were enjoying some well needed family time as well as many of the other couples.

It took no small amount of convincing Chrom and Frederick, but eventually the Shepherds decided to stay throughout the night in the outrealm. They were long overdue for a little bit of rest and eventually young prince agreed that it was probably in their best interests for morale and rest reasons. They all watched the sun set and eventually there was a warm bonfire and a nice dinner. It was one of the very few times when they could all let their troubles wash away with the tides, if even just for one day.

* * *

This was just a short idea for a fic I had between these two. I know there aren't any 'canon' pairings in the game but I really think these two just fit really well together. I really like them as a couple. Anyways, I might end up using this as just a series of loosely related one-shots to examine their lives and relationship together. I know I have at least one other idea that involves Tharja's thoughts on Noire and Morgan. Anyways. This was my very first Fire Emblem fic so I'd love to know what you all thought. I'm actually rather new to the series (only played two games) but I really did enjoy the characters in Awakening.


	2. A Mother's Love

It was a cool quiet night up in the snow covered northern part of the continent near a small village, yet under the tent of the mess hall there was lots of chatter and liveliness. It was a strange sight, for there were many young married couples talking and visiting with their children who appeared to be only a few years their parents' junior. It hadn't been that long ago when the Shepherds' forces were much smaller and less….complicated.

The dinner was filled with voices and conversations, yet a certain dark haired mage was sitting by herself at the end of one of the tables near the edge of the tent, keeping quiet and too herself. She had eaten a little but was now just sitting there with her cloak wrapped tightly around her body, trying her best to keep herself warm. While the snowy forests were beautiful, Tharja found the temperature to be frigid and cruel. She was a long ways away from the harsh blazing desert. She had no desire wasting her energy on pointless chatter, so she decided to take her mind off of her shivering body by indulging in one of her secret hobbies, watching people. Being the natural introvert she was, Tharja often found herself overhearing the conversations of others and therefore became a natural way for her to learn more about others without them finding out. This was Tharja's primary means of measuring people up to see if she cared for them at all or not, usually not. If she wanted to learn more about someone who interested her, such as Robin, then she would simply follow them around and keep her distance as if she were researching a subject.

Lately Tharja had found herself observing the relationships between couples and their future children. Tonight was an especially interesting evening. Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, and Cynthia were all sitting together as usual. From Tharja's point of view, it seemed that Cynthia was trying to talk them in to something.

"Please! Oh please Dad! It will be great. We can all be together, just like the old days. The whole family can be together more." Cynthia pleaded. She was trying to convince her family to start living in the same tent together, all four of them. Up until then, couples would share a single tent the kids had all consolidated in to tents of their own. Lucina and Cynthia shared one since they were sisters; Noire and Morgan, Robin and Tharja's daughters, did the same. But now it seemed Cynthia wanted to be around her parents more. Cynthia looked over to her older sister and said, "Hey Luci, you agree with me right? You'd love to spend more time with Mom and Dad, right?"

"I…I don't know Cynthia, it might be a little crowded in the mornings when everyone is trying to prepare for the day." Lucina said, sharing the same doubts and restraint her father was showing. Lucina had shown to share many of her father's attitudes and traits. It wasn't surprising, she seemed to idolize him.

Sumia listened with a small smile on her face. The young queen then looked to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder as she said, "You know Chrom, it wouldn't be a horrible idea. It's definitely worth a shot at least, wouldn't you say? Everyone seems so busy lately that it'd be nice to spend a little time with our girls. I know you want to learn more about them, just as I do."

"I suppose it would be a nice opportunity, and it would free up another tent in case we needed it later on." Chrom said then nodded and added, "Alright, if you girls can move your things quickly then it's alright with me."

"Really! Yay!" Cynthia exclaimed with glee and jumped at her father's back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She looked over at Lucina and said, "See Luci! Aren't you happy, Dad agreed to your idea….oops. Heh, sorry!"

"My uhh idea? I don't know what you mean, Cynthia." Lucina said, looking away shyly. It turned out to have been Lucina's idea but she didn't want to ask so Cynthia had taken it upon herself.

Meanwhile Owain was asking his father, Frederick, all about his weapons and what he had named all of them. It came as a shock to the young swordsman that his father, the ideal image of a knight, had never named a single weapon.

Inigo was talking to his father, Lon'qu, about his aversion to women, which consequently did nothing but annoy the stoic and serious swordsman. Inigo patted his father on the back cheerfully and said, "Don't worry Father. I'll teach you how to talk to the ladies."

"Oh will you now? Sorry Inigo, but we have lots of dance practice. Too much for any of that." Olivia said as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin, obviously not amused by the idea of her lady friendly son taking out his father to meet girls. Lon'qu smiled a bit and looked over to Olivia to mouth out a silent 'Thank you'.

"Brady! How many times have I told you not to stuff your napkin in to your collar! I swear, do you ever clean out your ears?" Maribelle scolded as she struck him on the back of his hands with her parasol and added, "And that is not your salad fork! But don't worry Darling, I won't rest until I turn you in to the very definition of class and sophistication."

"Ah, Ma! I don't care about none of that stuff." Brady complained.

"Don't take it too hard, Bardy. Your mother is only strict because she loves you. We both do, no matter what." Ricken said, as he put down a cup of tea.

Brady's lower lip began to quiver a bit before he leaned against his young father's shoulder and started to sob, "Ah. I love you guys too! You're the best parents ever…."

"Brady, that's so touching….Hold on! Don't you dare wipe your nose on your father's cloak!" Maribelle scolded.

Tharja observed the different families quietly and there was one thing they all seemed to have in common. They were….happy. Happy….why did that linger on Tharja's mind? Tharja was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something soft and a tad heavy draped over her small shoulders. She looked up to find Robin standing over her, putting his cloak around her body. He smiled at her as he sat down beside her and said, "You looked really cold. Are you feeling okay, Tharja?"

A small grin ran over Tharja's lips as she leaned against Robin's backside and said, "I'm much better now."

"Um…excuse me. Mother, Father? Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Said a soft meek little voice that made Tharja look up at Noire.

"Of course Noire, that'd be just fine." Robin said with a nod. Tharja watched as her eldest daughter took a seat across from her. Noire noticed Tharja looking at her and started to become even more fidgety. Once the Shepherds began coming across their future children, Tharja had become curious if they would ever find some that belong to Robin and her. She had wondered if they had children, what they would be like. Tharja always believed their child would be a strong and powerful dark mage. After all, Robin and she were both talented in magic so it would only make sense that their children would be prodigies. When Tharja met Noire, she found that she was sorely mistaken. Noire was nothing like how Tharja had imagined, and there were many times when she questioned whether or not this weak, docile, and timid girl could have ever come from her.

As Tharja spent more time with Noire however, she began to understand exactly her future self could have raised a girl like Noire. That being said, even though it surprised Tharja that her eldest daughter had turned out the way she did, she still saw a lot of herself in Noire. Noire was strong, clever, and overflowing with talent in magic. She had her mother's fair skin and her father's pale blue hair.

"Ah Father, Mother, and Noire too!" Morgan said behind the group then quickly came up behind Robin and clung to his arm happily. Tharja's eyebrows furrowed a little seeing that the 'other one' had arrived too. To say that Tharja's relationship with Morgan was…strange would be putting it lightly. The girl claimed to be their daughter and she remembered Robin, yet remembered practically nothing about Tharja. For some reason that bothered her. It wasn't that she didn't care for Morgan, simply that they had nothing to link them together. She was from the future with no memories of Tharja, so there was a lack of connection between the two of them. Morgan might as well have been a perfect stranger.

Tharja could look past all of that, but what she couldn't get past was that Morgan clung to her father like glue. If Lucina idolized her father, then the same and more could be said about Morgan. She dressed like Robin, studied like Robin, and seemed to just want to be him more than anything else. There was no doubt she was Robin's child, that was for sure. The only resemblance Tharja could see between Morgan and her was their hair color. On the rare chances that Robin ever had any free time, Morgan was there which Tharja found quite annoying.

"So….umm, I heard Lucina and Cynthia making a big deal about it. Umm Mother, Father…do you think you two would want us to move in with you? If you don't….then that's okay." Noire asked nervously.

"Oh, I think that'd be a really fun idea! I'm sure it would help me regain my memory.

"Oh, well I certainly wouldn't mind. What do you think, Tharja?" Robin asked.

"I…don't know. Let me sleep on it. I'm not feeling well, so I think I'll retire early tonight." Tharja said as she stood up and started to walk away slowly.

Robin frowned when he saw Tharja walking away from their family so suddenly. That response had been short, even for her. He knew there was something going on in that mind of hers. "Is Mother alright?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I hope we didn't make her angry…" Noire grimaced.

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure your mother is just fine. I'll talk to her." Robin said with a smile. "Now finish eating and make sure to get lots of rest tonight. We have a lot of marching ahead of us tomorrow."

After dinner, Robin retired to his tent for the night. He found it lit by the dim flicker of a few candles. He noticed Tharja sitting down on their cot with his cloak still around her shoulders and the blankets wrapped around her body. He smiled and said, "I know you hate this weather, but don't worry. We'll be heading down south again tomorrow so it will be a lot warmer tomorrow night."

"Good…one more night of this and I'd burn all of our books to stay warm." Tharja said as she shivered underneath the layers of blankets and clothes.

"In that case, I better get to work." Robin said as he walked over to his desk that was covered in old books on tactics, maps, and other tools he needed as the army's strategist. He yawned a little and stretched his arms over his head as he sat down on the wooden chair and started to open up one of the books while examining a few maps.

"Oh no you don't! Not tonight, Robin." Tharja said sternly as she rose up from her spot on the cot, the blankets still wrapped around her. She walked across the tent and wrapped her fingers around the arm of his shirt and said, "I'm not letting you go another night without any sleep. Now come to bed."

"But Tharja, I really need to put down some notes for some tactics I thought up after that last battle. I think I may have found a way for us to decrease our chances of major injury and casualties by twenty percent. That could save lives." Robin protested as he felt his wife pull on the sleeve of his shirt, forcefully trying to drag him out of his seat.

"And what will happen to our chances for casualties if our tactician is too tired fight, much less think clearly?" Tharja questioned. "Now get up before I hex you."

"Okay okay." Robin said with a sigh of defeat as he rose from his chair and walked over to their cot. He stood nearby and began to shed some of the outer layers of his clothing. He placed them neatly next to the small pieces of gold jewelry and dark fabric that made up Tharja's usual attire. Tharja meanwhile watched with intense focus and attention, all the while with a smile on her face, as her husband disrobed in front of her down to his small clothes which were thermal on account of the weather.

"Very good." Tharja said and slowly moved to one side of the cot so that Robin could lie next to her. As soon as Robin was laying down, Tharja wrapped the blankets around the both of them and clung to his body. Her fingers slowly curled in to the fabric of his shirt while her head rested on his chest. Robin could feel the slow and relaxed rising and falling of her chest against his own. "Much better."

Robin blew out the nearby candle then wrapped his arms around his wife, his head resting on one of the pillows. "So….you're not feeling well?" Robin asked, bringing up what she had said before to Noire and Morgan. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"There's plenty you could do, my love. But this is good for now. The best way to get warm in times like this is to share someone else's body heat. Aside from the cold, I'm fine."

"Then is there a reason why you were so brief with Noire and Morgan tonight? I can tell there is something wrong, Tharja." Robin questioned curiously.

"No, I'm just ready for this pointless war to be over. I'm ready for things to be like they were. Back when I could have you all to myself." Tharja explained. "All of these kids can go back to the future then."

"Oh…you want them to leave? Because…I thought some of them might just end up staying around." Robin mentioned then paused for a moment. There was a question lingering on his tongue that he wasn't sure if he should ask. "Tharja, do you want them to go back?"

"They don't belong here, Robin. They should return to their own time. We need to send Noire and Morgan home when all of this is finally over." Tharja said, all the while she kept her head down and to the side, not looking her husband in the eye. She was acting strangely distant to him.

"Tharja…do you not like our daughters?" Robin asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Tharja's head immediately shot up and she looked him in the eyes. Even in the darkness, Robin could tell that he had never seen a more sincere and pure look on his wife's face, "That's not it at all! Nothing could be further from the truth. It's just that….."

"What? What's wrong Tharja? Please, talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything." Robin whispered in a soft gentle voice, his fingers slowly running through her long dark hair.

"I haven't conceived either of them yet, Robin. Much less have either of them been born. I don't dislike the idea of having children, especially with you, but this time is supposed to be for just the two of us. It's not normal for us to have two practically grown daughters already. I don't want to share you, not just yet." Tharja explained. She paused and started to blush a little, "But that doesn't mean I don't…care about them. Quite the opposite actually. Even though I have yet to conceive, or carry, or nurse either of our daughters, or do anything that would create a bond between us, I already love them. I love them so much it confuses me. Aside from you, I never thought I would ever love anyone so much. And I can only imagine how strongly I'll feel about them once I have done all of those things."

Robin couldn't help but smile at his wife's unusually sweet and tender words. This was a side of her that only he had the privilege to see. Her soft and loving side. Everyone knew that Tharja could be a cold person, but what so very few people knew outside of Robin and Nowi was that Tharja could also be an extremely kind and loving person. Robin embraced her and brushed her bangs out from in front of her forehead so that he could kiss it. "Tharja…why don't you tell that to them? I know they'd love to hear their mother tell them how much she cares."

"Because…I'm scared, Robin." Tharja confessed, her voice starting to break a little. "I'm scared that my daughters might not like me. The other children seem to all be so close to their parents, and yet mine….aren't."

"Tharja, that's not true." Robin whispered in a loving voice as he held her a little tighter in his arms.

"But it is. Noire is so scared and nervous around me because in the future I used her as a guinea pig for my hexes….Even my own parents never did that to me. I'm a despicable mother. I can't even tell if my future self loved that child at all or not. She kept Noire away from hexes, so I at least know she was protective of her, but that's not the same. I'm surprised Noire doesn't try to stay as far away from me as possible. And then there's Morgan…she remembers you, yet she doesn't remember a thing about me. Why is that? I wonder if it's because she doesn't want to remember me."

"You're thinking way too much, Tharja. And you're wrong. Noire is always seeking your approval and wants to be around you. She loves you, and I know both you and your future self loved her. Want to know how I know? Because in the future you sacrificed yourself for our daughters. You gave the ultimate gift, the ultimate sign of love, devotion, and sacrifice that a parent can. I don't know why Morgan can't remember you, but I do know that she wants to." Robin said as he touched his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He then pulled away and whispered, "Don't worry about the future. Just try to be the best mother you can, and let our girls know how you feel. I promise you, I won't let the future turn out badly. Together, we can make it right for our daughters and us."

* * *

Thanks for the feedback guys. And yeah Gunlord, it was meant to be sensual and I think I maybe should have taken it a bit further or at least spent more time on the oil parts. To the Searcherer, I think Tharja as a wife depends on who her husband is BIG TIME.

This one went longer than expected but I had fun with it. One thing I like with this pairing is the rather interesting kids that come out of it. Personally I think that since Tharja is so obsessed with Robin that they should have given Noire a special support set with him as the father since I don't think the generic set reflects how their lives would have really gone had Robin and Tharja been married as opposed to her with anyone else. I'd also think her relationship with Morgan would be interesting if they had done a unique support set there as well. I'd explain why but I don't want to get in to spoiler territory.

Anyways, this was my take on how perhaps Tharja sees her children. Once again, seeing as how in love she is with Robin, I think she would cherish their children. I hope everyone liked it. Please leave a review or comment if you wish. To be honest, I think I only have a couple of more ideas for these one-shots and one of them involves Lucina. *hint hint*


	3. Noire's Family

This idea just came to me tonight at random. It's a short one. Don't really know what else to say about it except I think it could make for a nice transition in to what I might do next. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Noire silently watched the dim candlelight inside her parents' tent extinguish for the night as she stood a few feet away from their tent in the snow. She could hear the faint voices of her parents on the cold night's wind. The fair skinned girl smiled a little bit and whispered out, "Good night Mother, Father."

Noire hoped she and Morgan hadn't angered their mother. Noire knew first hand just how terrifying her mother could be when in a cross mood. But still, Noire felt a tinge of disappointment building up inside her chest from their family's brief conversation at dinner. She had hoped to badly to spend more time with her parents. It had been such a long time since she had seen them, much less together. Noire wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. She had missed them so much that it killed her on the inside, and yet here they were alive and well. They were even more incredible than she had remembered. Her mother was just as stunningly beautiful as always yet strong and bold. Noire wished she could have even half of her mother's strength and beauty. Her father was even kinder and more warm natured than Noire could remember. She always felt instantly safe when her father was near. Noire wanted more than anything to spend as much time with them as possible. But if her mother wanted them to keep some distance, then Noire would honor her wishes.

Noire had such a hard time since coming to the past. First she was separated from her friends and allies. She was lost in the past, unsure of where to go or what to do. Noire had always followed along with the rest of the children, since she didn't want to be alone. She felt less afraid and nervous when she had her dear friend Severa there to watch out for her, or Kjelle to be tough and strong. But Noire was all by herself when she arrived. Then she ended up getting captured by those slave traders, and she thought that was really it. She had come to the past only to be made in to a slave as soon as she arrived. Noire knew that was just her dumb luck. But then that's when they appeared and saved her, the Shepherds. Chrom, the great and famous king, was leading all of them with unbelievable courage.

That was when Noire saw them, her parents. They were standing side by side and fighting off her captors as a couple; Noire couldn't believe how amazingly well they worked together. They would use their magic at a distance, and Father would draw his blade if any of their enemies dared to lay a hand on his dear wife. Just that simple sight made Noire want to tear up. Her parents were just as Noire remembered them to be, always together. As far back as Noire could remember, her mother had never wanted to leave her father's side. Noire knew that her mother had what could only be described as an obsession with her father, but it was an obsession of love and her father seemed to reciprocate those feelings with just as much passion and devotion to her. Her father just showed it in more conventional ways than her mother. They could be seen as a somewhat strange couple to some, but they were soul mates nonetheless, at least that was how Noire always saw it. In fact, it made perfect sense to Noire, especially after coming to the past.

Noire had come to realize that her father was a naturally social person and seemed to have the uncanny ability to become great friends with whomever he wished, whereas her mother was the opposite. She was distant and reserved around people. She kept to herself and rarely socialized with anyone, except for perhaps Nowi. But that was why her parents were so perfectly matched for each other. Her father, just like Nowi, had the kindness and patience to get to know someone as introverted as her mother. Noire never was able to learn exactly what it was that attracted her mother to her father. Whenever she would ask, her mother would simply answer that the two of them were connected and that her father wasn't like other men. He was special to her.

Noire shivered as she was pulled out of her recollections by a cold snow filled gust of wind that blew through the air. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, deciding it would probably be best to get in to the warmth of her cot for the night. She walked the small distance to her and Morgan's tent and then slipped inside only to find her little sister already peacefully asleep. She was curled up comfortably in her cot, holding one of their father's old books closely to her chest as if it were a toy teddy bear. Noire smiled a little seeing just how calm and serene Morgan looked as she slept. She was always like that. Whereas Noire tended to be meek and nervous, Morgan was always so bright, cheerful, and talkative. Noire didn't mind though, just having her adorable little sister around made Noire feel happier and even braver.

As Noire prepared to go to bed for the night, she thought back to when they found Morgan. Noire had been delighted to see that her sister was alright, only to have that feeling taken away when she realized that Morgan had been struck with a strange case of amnesia. Morgan remembered quite a bit about their father, nothing about their mother, and seemed to only remember that Noire was her sister. Noire tried her best to help Morgan remember whatever she could at first by telling Morgan various facts about their family as well things she liked and didn't like. She hoped that would help bring back Morgan's memories, but it didn't. Then Noire found Morgan trying to beat herself in the head with a book to get her memories back. That was definitely something her little sister would do. Even though Morgan had inherited their father's great tactical mind, she maintained a child-like innocence that sometimes led her to have weird ideas such as that one; ideas that only a child could contemplate to be helpful. Noire found her sister's strange trait to be cute, yet also had to make sure she kept an eye on her in case she tried to bludgeon herself again. If she did that any more then she might not remember anything ever again. Noire was relieved to find out that even though her little sister had amnesia, Morgan was still Morgan. But Noire still worried about her little sister; after all that was part of her job as a big sister.

Even though Noire was usually a quite weak-willed, she took her role as Morgan's older sister quite seriously. After their mother had passed away, all the two sisters had were each other. It was a terrifying thought to Noire, but she persevered and did everything in her power to not show any fear or doubt for her little sister's sake. She wanted to be strong for Morgan; she had to be strong for Morgan. To Noire's relief, Morgan never lost her wonderful sense of optimism or cheerfulness. Having Morgan be that way around Noire gave her strength. Noire hated to admit it, but sometimes it seemed as if Morgan was the eldest of the two.

Noire let out a small yawn as she blew their candles out and slipped under the covers of her cot. She could hear the sound of the wind blowing outside as her eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier until they began to close. Noire was just about to doze off in to dreamland when she heard the faint sound of rustling in the tent and then felt a familiar sensation from long ago. Noire looked up to see Morgan climbing in to her cot next to her. Back when they were younger, Morgan would often climb in to bed next to Noire. Noire could tell by the slowness of her movements that Morgan was still half asleep. Noire smiled and slowly moved a little to the side so her little sister could have enough room. Morgan snuggled up next to Noire, nuzzling her head against her older sister's chest as she muttered out in her sleep. "Big Sis."

Noire couldn't help but smile even more hearing Morgan say that. That was what she had called Noire back when they were little kids. It seemed that Morgan's old memories were still somewhere in that mind of hers. Noire gently hugged Morgan and knew that no matter what happened, she'd always watch out for her little sister. "Sweet dreams, Morgan. I love you." Noire whispered as she placed a small kiss on Morgan's forehead then fell asleep.

* * *

I gotta say, out of all the possible 'families' in this game this one is probably my favorite. I think Robin and Tharja are just strangely perfect as a couple and their kids are just awesome. I was complaining about the weirdness of Robin and Noire's father/daughter supports so I decided to just throw those out the window and make up a new one since it makes NO SENSE for that kind family relationship to be the way it was described if Robin and Tharja are married. It'd work for any of Tharja's other possible husbands, but not Robin. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my take on Noire's view of her family. Make sure to review or leave a comment if you like and I'll be see you all soon...ish...maybe. I dunno, new Wii U been taking up a lot of my time and Pokemon is coming out next week...so yeah...


End file.
